


A Uniformed Front

by avidffreader



Series: Show Me Your Badge 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, Uniform Kink, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidffreader/pseuds/avidffreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Sequel To <b>"Badge"</b>: It's been a long time since Castiel was a police officer himself. Dean gets a chance to see a little bit of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Uniformed Front

It was past sunset when Dean finally got home from work that Friday night. Double shifts were never easy, and being Sergeant meant a whole lot more responsibility than before. Forgetting his lunch in the fridge that morning hadn't helped, and hitting traffic when he took a wrong turn down the highway was mortifying. The only bright side had been passing Castiel in the hallway on his way to a private meeting with Bobby, but even then it'd been brief, and he hadn't heard back from the man in hours.

The house was cold and quiet, the winter air chilling the rooms as Dean fumbled with making dinner. It was sub par, the sandwich having gone to mush in the fridge all day, and the apple slices showing brown. He'd run out of beer to relax with, and Castiel had yet to go shopping for more groceries. Dean stared at crock pot on the counter, fantasies of beef stew or tomato rice soup dancing in his mind.

Dean hit the couch in exhaustion, a headache pulsing steadily at his temples. He closed his eyes to rub at it, he wearily bringing his feet up to rest on the coffee table when a shatter of glass jerked him from his moment of rest.

Shit. He'd knocked over one of Castiel's mugs, breaking the ceramic into several pieces. That was the cherry on top of his fuck sundae, and Dean resolved to shut out the world until his fiancé got home, whenever that was. He squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing into a couch pillow and willing himself to sleep until Castiel woke him up.

That time came almost too soon. 

"Dean."

No.

"Dean, wake up."

A quiet voice and gentle shaking on his shoulders wouldn't budge him from the warmth and comfort of the couch.

"At least let me help you to bed, Dean."

With a groan and the desire to beg to be left alone on the tip of his tongue, Dean forced himself up and blinked wearily at the shadowed silhouette above him. Hands were coaxing him to standing, and a soft pair of lips kissed him on the mouth.

"Another migraine?" Castiel murmured, careful to keep his voice low and their movements slow as they walked down the hallway. Thankfully the lights were all out, and Dean could nearly feel the smooth cotton of his pillow on his cheek as he replied, "How'd you know?"

"You left you bag on the floor again, and dinner dishes were put in the wrong spots. You rarely sleep on the couch, either."

"You know me too well, man."

"Indeed I do. Up you go."

Castiel gently set Dean down on the bed, bending down to remove his shoes and socks before sliding off his slacks. Dean was able to muster up enough stamina to unbutton his dress shirt, and Castiel removed it from his shoulders. Satisfied that the undershirt and boxers were warm enough, Castiel eased Dean down onto his stomach, face pressing into the pillows, and set their down comforter over Dean's body. He bent down to kiss his cheek, carding his fingers through his lover's hair and gently cupping his chin.

"You sleep. I'll clean up and join you shortly, and when you wake up tomorrow morning, I have a surprise for you."

"Mmmf," came the stifled reply. Dean had already shut himself out from the world in his beloved pillow, and gave Castiel's fingers the barest squeeze before blacking out entirely. He stirred only once when Castiel finally got into bed, and managed to pull the man into his arms before going out again.

*** 

He woke up feeling much better, the headache gone and his limbs restless with energy. A quick glance at the clock show he'd slept for nearly ten hours, a new record. He stretched long and hard, yawning loudly and purposefully pushing into Castiel with grabbing hands. An irritated grunt answered him, and he grinned as he slid over to spoon Cas on the back.

"Good mornin', starshine. The earth says hello."

Blue eyes glared at him from over a shoulder and amid messy hair.

"What was that surprise you said you had for me, hm?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, hands sliding down Castiel's chest to poke absently at his stomach. "Is there a little penguin south of the equator waitin' for me?"

Castiel deftly removed the hands from his body, sliding out of bed. He smirked at Dean's pout, and held up a finger to point at him. "Stay."

"Woof," replied Dean sullenly. He lay back against the pillows, hands folded beneath his head, and whistled as he thought about what to do this fine Saturday morning. Definitely grocery shopping. Buy Castiel a new mug. Laundry. Check Baby's fuel line, just in case that stain under his car is fresh and-

He thoughts died, whiting out as Castiel emerged from their walk-in closet. He was dressed like a cop.

"Uh..."

The man smiled, eyeing Dean and adjusting the cap on his head. His slacks were crisp and lined down the front, a utility belt and cuffs dangling from his side. His shirt was short-sleeved and the word **Novak** was emblazoned on the upper left pocket, and a badge was nestled snugly on his right.

"Captain Singer received a package yesterday from my old precinct. My parents took my belongings home with them, believing I was lost to them. After you found them, they had these and my old uniform from the precinct shipped to me express. You've never seen me in my uniform, have you, Dean?"

No sir, he had not. Not even pictures. Castiel never had any personal belongings during his first run in Kansas, and the only photos of him besides his ID were safely ensconced in their wallets from a quiet day out at a fair.

"N-nope."

Castiel moved slowly towards the bed, thumb jammed into the empty holster at his waist, and he leaned over the foot of the bed with his hand on the post.

"Do you know how fast you were going last night, sir?"

Dean dragged his eyes away from the tight line of Castiel's pants to respond. "I'd say a mile a minute, man, you saw me passed out on the couch."

"Are you aware that the speed in the bed zone is higher, at about eighty thrusts per minute, sir?"

Ahh, so that's where this was going.

"Sorry, Officer, didn't realize it was a crime to go slow and steady. Wouldn't you say that's safer? Easier? Barely there, light as a feather, easy as sin?"

Dean raised himself up on his knees, tangling his fingers into Castiel's belt over the baseboard. He twisted his body to keep contact as the technician - well, today, the _officer_ \- rounded the side and loomed over him.

"License, sir."

Dean pulled his undershirt off and flicked it over the side of the bed.

"Step out of the underwear, sir."

Dean hoisted his knees up to remove his boxers, dropping them deliberately onto Castiel's bare foot. The 'officer' narrowed his eyes, and Dean returned his hands to the belt buckle, slowly undoing it and letting it hang open. He lifted one hand to Castiel's cheek, but just before Castiel could lean into it, Dean flicked his fingers and sent the hat tumbling down. Quick as a snake, Castiel had Dean's chin in a firm but painless grip.

"Never, _ever_ , abuse an officer of the law, Winchester."

"Ya gonna tell me I have the right to remain silent agai-"

His words were cut off as Castiel surged forward to kiss him, tongue demanding entrance and the weight of his body pushing Dean back on his haunches. Dean gave as good as he got, winding a hand into Castiel's exposed hair, and reaching behind himself to press a finger against his quivering hole. Their frenzied kisses relaxed into lazy strokes, Castiel smoothing a hand down Dean's back as Dean gently fingered himself open. The dry burn felt nice, and Dean relaxed more and more under his own ministrations. A second finger joined in, wet from Castiel's mouth as together they prepared the way. Dean used his free hand to unsnap the rest of Castiel's slacks and push them down his hips. Castiel pulled away to start undoing his shirt, but Dean put a hand on his chest, grinning ferally.

"Leave it on. All of it. Officer Novak." He slid out the heavy erection inside of navy blue slacks, thumbing the head and staring up into dilated blue eyes. "Shame you don't got one of the batons on you, could have some fun with that." He winked, dragging his tongue along his lips. Castiel followed the movement, breath coming out in small pants. Dean kept their gazes locked as he leaned forward to take the head of Castiel's dock between his lips, sucking it lightly and tonguing the slit. Castiel was already wet, cock flushed dark red and straining against the slacks, sweat gently rolling down his neck. Dean released the cock from his mouth with a _-smack-_ as he rose to kiss Castiel.

The 'officer' dragged his nails down Dean's chest, skirting his nipples and coming to rest on his hips. He jerked them forward, throwing Dean off balance onto his back with his legs splayed wide. He reached out, and Dean eagerly rolled to his chest, body bent in half over the edge of the bed. Castiel quickly mounted behind him, sliding his hardened cock between Dean's cheeks and pushing himself back and forth. The dry rub sent Dean's nerves into overdrive, dancing the line of erotic teasing. Castiel pulled a condom from his chest pocket, covering himself and pressing against Dean's tingling hole.

"Uh, Cas," Dean stuttered, worrying for a second that in their lust Castiel might be going too fast.

"New box today, lover. Pre-lubed and ribbed," Castiel squeezed Dean's hip and used his fingers to widened Dean's cheeks. "For your pleasure."

"Thank you, Durex," Dean muttered hoarsely as Castiel pushed inside him. It slid in easily, and Castiel bottom out on a harsh grunt, leaning forward over Dean's prone body. His fingers scrabbled at the headboard, bringing one of the pillows over to them. Dean raised his hips long enough to shove the pillow beneath him, the smooth cotton of a many-times-washed pillowcase exquisite on his neglected dick. Castiel pressed a fervent kiss to Dean's spine before rising up and thrusting in earnest.

Dean gasped at the feeling, the ribbed condom sliding over each ridge inside of him, the force of the thrusts pushing him deeper in the pillow so soon into the act. He turned his face to the side as Castiel placed a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him down. Another hand went to the small of Dean's back and Castiel made good on his word, fucking Dean hard and fast into their bed. For a wild moment, Dean tried to count how fast they were going, but he only made it to ten seconds before the number of thrusts got beyond his reach. He began to shake, noises falling from lips incoherently as Castiel's sweaty hand clenched his neck. Dean reached back to grip it.

"Harder, Novak!"

"What was that?" The hand tightened, the thumb of it sliding along Dean's taut throat.

"Officer Novak - _ngg-_ sir!"

"Good boy." Castiel changed his angle, bringing a knee onto the bed and driving harder downward into Dean's aching body, watching it swallow him whole.

Dean managed to wedge his hand beneath himself, griping his cock as it slid along the fabric of the pillowcase, smearing pre-come into the fibers. He pulled in tandem with Castiel's lunges, feeling his balls tighten and his face flush with exertion and heat. He came loudly, making out " _Ca-!_ " before his throat tightened and his body locked, squeezing Castiel's length inside him. Castiel kept pressing, bowing over Dean as he followed suit with a shout. He collapsed over Dean's back, peppering each freckle with kisses as he carefully withdrew himself. He managed to work the condom off, tying it off and dropping it to the floor. He rolled off to join Dean, biting his shoulder as he went.

Together they lay side by side on their chests, staring at each other through slitted eyes and smiling stupidly in the weak morning light.

"Gonna keep the uniform, Novak?" Dean slurred, reaching over to rub his hand on Castiel's flushed back. "I wouldn't mind a little 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' in the future."

Castiel laughed throatily, returning the gesture. "Absolutely."

"We better throw that pillow in the wash."

"Or we could buy a new one on our errands today."

"Oh yeah, forgot we gotta do that."

"If we're quick about it, we can come back and I'll make us lunch."

"Sandwiches!"

"The mega mart has your new _Dr. Sexy_ box set we can watch."

"Fuck, yeah!"

"And then I want to see how my old handcuffs hold up."

"Yes, _sir_!"

THE END


End file.
